Dam Mortals
by SpaceGeek8643
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have literally been through hell. High school couldn't compare, until a teen named Mason is trying to split them up.
1. Chapter 1

Mason's POV

Hi! I'm Mason, Mason Andrews. Not MUHZAND not ANdReWYIES, although my name is quite simple, so there isn't really a good reason as to why you'd mess it up so badly.

I go to April Academy, a high school for kids that have had problems in their past, whether it be losing a family member close to you, or developing a learning disablity. The school was rather large, and I had made plenty of friends in my three years of being there.

I also fell in love with this girl, her name is Annabeth Chase. She is the most beautiful person I've ever met, with honey blonde hair, a Californian tan, and the most calculating grey eyes I've ever met. Did I mention we are best friends?

She will be mine.

The only problem: I haven't had the courage to ask her out yet, but I will soon. And by soon, I mean today.

And by today, I mean approximently in 13 minutes, afterschool. She'll be waiting outside the main office, standing there with all her beauty, and I'll swoop in, and ask her to come to the Fall Formal with me. She'll say yes, we'll go to the dance next week, then I'll take her out on other dates, she'll fall in love with me, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend, she smile and and nod her head. We'll go to school, holding hands, looking into each others eyes lovingly, and then after college, I'll ask her to marry me. We'll have-

"Mason, can you translate the words?" Mrs. Griffin asked, pointing her stick towards the a bunch of old Greek letters on the board. Our school had decided to test out a new program, called Ancient Greek. We'd learn all the myths, read all the books, and even learn some of the language.

"Um..." I responded intelligently, staring at the board. All I could make out is the letter 'enjoy." When I took too long, Mrs. Griffin muttered something.

"It means 'enjoy your weekend!" She said, looking towards me. "Class ends in literally 30 seconds, so pack your things, you may leave when the bell rings."

The class began to put their books into their bags, stuffing them in between homework assignments and party invitations.

RINGINIGNGINGIN

The bell rang loudly, and all the students rushed out the classroom. I raced down the crowded halls, looking for my best friend.

I ran out the doors of the main office, spotting the familiar blond hair of Annabeth Chase. I took a breath, smoothed my clothes and brown hair, and confidently walked over to her.

"Hey Annabeth!" I greeted. My heart pounded in my chest, I was almost sure she could hear it.

Annabeth took her eyes off the parking lot reluctantly, and faced Mason, with her eyes flickering back to the road every now and then. "Hi Mason." She mumbled, completely distracted.

A large van with Delphi Strawberry Fields written bold letters on the side. Why are they here? Are school doesn't use real food.

I ignored it, and returned my attention to Annabeth. "So-"

Annabeth had turned away from me, and her face lit up when she spotted the van. When it parked, I expected a few old men to come out in white jumpsuits carrying strawberries, but instead teenagers around my age jump out.

The first boy to come out had extremely blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had a barely visible scar on his lip, and literally everything about him screamed power. On his arm, a tattoo reading SPQR and an eagle beneath it. There was twelve or so bar lines. What weird tattoo.

The second kid to come out was a girl, with spiky hair and a silver crown on her head. Her eyes matched the first boys, and she walked with grace and elegance.

The next person to walk out was also female. She looked native american, and was quite pretty. Not as pretty as Annabeth though, I noted. Her eyes where like a kalediscpe, never settling on one color, constantly flicking back and forth through different shades of blue and brown. Her choppy brown hair had braids on the sides, and the rest of it flowed freely.

The boy that followed her was pretty pale and scary. He had dark hair and even darker eyes, and everything screamed death about him. He was younger than the rest of the group, and a skull ring was on his hand.

What a weird group of people. I wouldn't ever want to be friends with them.

The last person to get out came out from the drivers side. He was tall, and had tan skin. His eyes where like the ocean, swirling with blues and greens. He was actually really handsome, and looked like a trouble maker. Not someone Annabeth would go near. He wore a orange t-shirt with strange designs. It was the same shirt most of the other kids had, except for the blonde boy, he had a purple one on.

The sea-green eyed boy looked around for someone, before settling on the space near me. I shook it off, thinking he was looking at Annabeth, but what did a ruffian like him want with someone so out of his league?

"Annabeth!" He shouted, racing towards her.

I was about to block him off from my future girlfriend, when she smiled and ran towards them. "Hey!" She shouted, smiling and hugging each and everyone of the teenagers.

Annabeth jumped into the van, and left me in the dust.

Dang it. My plan will have to be moved to Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mason's POV**

It's Monday.

Yay!

I've been waiting all weekend to see Annabeth again, and she wouldn't answer her phone. I've called, texted, skyped, called her on every platform she owns, and she responded to none of them. Nothing, it was like Annabeth Chase was dead.

But that happens sometimes, where she just disappears. I hope it had nothing to do with those kids she got into that van with. I'll talk to her about it today. Hopefully, it'll just be another family weekend trip or something.

When I arrived at school, I found Annabeth already in first period, which we had together, AKA English with Mr. Blofis. Today, we are starting an assignment, one that's due tomorrow. We can do anything we want, but we have to create an advertisement for it. Annabeth chose to make her own company, and make an ad with all kinds of cool things on it. I think I'm just going to go ahead and do what everyone else is doing- make up some random new food and create a cool flyer.

Annabeth wasn't in my second period, but I have her for gym, and we kicked butt in dodgeball. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her because she was so enveloped in destroying the other team.

At lunch, Annabeth was working on her English project, and I took this as my chance to talk to her. "So... How was your weekend?" I asked, sitting across from her.

"It was fun! I went to ca- err... the beach with some friends." She responded, closing her notebook with her work.

"Who were those people that came to pick you up?" I asked, spotting our other friends making their way to our table.

"My friends," Annabeth told me simply. I nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Natalie, one of the other friends I was mentioning earlier, said, sitting next to Annabeth.

We all exchanged greetings and shared talk about our weekend when I noticed Annabeth wasn't talking. "So, Annabeth, what did you do at the beach?" I asked, hoping to get some more details.

She looked at me. "The beach? Oh! The beach, um, yeah, we had a bonfire, and played a bunch of games."

"Oo! What games?" Mary, the other girl in our group asked.

"Um... Capture the Flag and other games." She responded hesitantly.

"Cool." James, another one of my friends said.

James stood up suddenly and motioned for me to follow. I walked out to the empty hallway when he sprung the question on me. "Did you ask her out?!"

I shook my head. "She got into a car with a bunch of people I've never seen before I could ask."

James made a face. "Ask her right now." He said spontaneously, looking through the windows at our empty blue seats. I shook my head.

"No! It has to be perfect, and the lunchroom is not perfect." I insisted, glancing at the beauty of Annabeth, who went back to her project.

"Dude, she is literally the hottest girl here. If you don't do it soon, someone else going to swoop her up, and I heard Bryan is going to ask her to the dance on Thursday." He whispered, glancing around.

"I was going to ask her after school," I told him, rolling my eyes. Like Annabeth would ever say to someone like Bryan. My thoughts went back to that van she got into.

The bell rang, and it was time for my next class, AKA geography.

I hate geography.

School went by slowly. I have no classes with Annabeth in the afternoon, although I'm getting switched into her greek class because my all of none of my classes are close together.

But school was over now, and I was going to ask Annabeth out.

Checking my clothes to be sure they were smooth, I gathered all my confidence and walked over to the usual post Annabeth stands by.

Instead of seeing her reading a book, or sitting on the floor working on homework, I saw Annabeth sitting on the ground, with her weird bronzey phone, and a random guy walking up to her. She looked up and returned to attention back to her phone. The random guy stood in front of her, and I knew it was time to intervene.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I called, jogging quickly over to her.

I got a better look at the guy, and he was at least three inches taller than me, which made him about 5 inches taller than Annabeth. He had black jeans on, with some sleek black converse, and a nice slim fitting navy blue shirt. He had muscles, but they aren't overly sized, but definitely aren't small either.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to size up the guy. I knew I couldn't, though, but if touched Annabeth, I'd snap his neck. Yeah, I probably couldn't do that either.

Annabeth smiled at me, and stood up. "This is Percy," She motioned to him, and then motioned to me. "Percy, this is Mason."

Percy smiled. "Hi, Mason."

I faked a smile. "Hi. So... Um, how do you know Annabeth?" I asked, biting my lip slightly.

"We go to summer camp together." He responded, glancing at Annabeth, as if asking something. She gave a slight nod, and Percy continued. "I'm her boyfriend."

WHAT!?


End file.
